


As the Pain Sweeps Through

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: As the World Falls Down [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega Daryl, Scent Marking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane's death has rattled the group, but more than that the secret Rick had been keeping has made everyone distrustful of the Alpha. Daryl stays by his Alphas side, he had kinda figured out on his own that everyone had the infection. With some of the bodies he'd seen...it was the only conclusion. Daryl and Rick start to explore their relationship and a very pregnant Lori tries to stir up trouble, and Carl begins to go through his maturity. The suppressants that Daryl is taking begin to affect the Omega as well, it just seems one problem after the other for the small patchwork family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentlyAware21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SilentlyAware21).



> Welcome to story 2. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first installment of this series and I am more than happy to start on the second one right away. This one is going to go more in-between the lines of the show than what really happened, exploring what maybe happened during the times we couldn't see.
> 
> Enjoy my freaky little darlings.

Winter had come and gone, it was hard on everyone. Rick kept them constantly moving, always searching for a strong place to call home. Now he walked through a house with Carl, Daryl, and T-Dog as backup. T-Dog had taken out the walker in the entryway and they moved through the house, splitting up, Rick and Daryl taking downstairs while Carl and T-Dog checked around upstairs. Rick moved slowly, his mind on the Omega. Over the last few months him and Daryl had gotten closer, they were the ones to go hunting, always on watch together, sitting in the same area discussing where to go next, and Rick could feel a bond growing. His mind was always aware of where the Omega was, he could feel the Omegas moods before he even looked at him. Daryl was a constant presence within his mind now and it was more comforting than Lori ever was. He walked down a hall and saw a door, hearing the shuffling of feet as he drew closer. He raised his gun and opened the door quickly, jumping back to reveal Daryl with his crossbow lifted. They looked at each other for a moment before Daryl lowered his crossbow and gave him a little smirk that melted Rick's insides.

"Hey Sexy."

Rick rolled his eyes as he yanked the Omega closer and brushed his lips over Daryl's in a chaste kiss. "We don't have time for this."

Daryl snorted. "Yet your the one who wont let go." He said tapping the Alpha's hand.

Before letting go, Rick noticed the slight flush to Daryl's skin and he lifted his hand to brush the hair out of Daryl's eyes. "Are you feeling ok? You're sweaty and a little flushed."

Daryl ripped away from him quickly. "'M fine." He muttered. He was supposed to be in heat but him and Merle had found enough suppressants since this shit started to keep him safe for a good long while. And while they kept a good portion of his heat away he still suffered from a fever and a desire to be knotted by his Alpha.

Rick took his wrist gently. "Don't push yourself, okay?" He asked.

Daryl nodded before he turned away to go check out the rest of the house. While he didn't show it he was pleased that Rick cared to make sure he was alright. Soon enough they had deemed the house clear and brought everyone in, Beth helping a very pregnant Lori through the door to sit down. Daryl found an owl and was starting to pluck it's feathers to try to make it into a meal. He felt someone watching him and turned to see Lori's glacial glare, the woman had been nothing but hostile to him since he took Rick's side over when the man told them about being infected and having to kill Shane. He still remembered their confrontation and felt the sting of her slap.

_They were hiding out in an old hunting lodge that Daryl had found. Rick, Glenn, and Maggie were on a supply run and Daryl was on watch outside of the house, a knife in one hand and a bunch of stick that he was turning into more bolts for his crossbow. He had a cigaret between his lips that he was sucking on steadily. He felt a presence before he heard someone behind him. He turned his head to see Lori watching him from the door. "What do you want Lori?" He asked her, tired of her constantly being around him. He could see the baby bump and it made him sick to see it, she had tried to use it to get Rick to stay with her and it nearly sent Daryl into a rage._

_"I want you to leave." She had said, her voice cold._

_"Ain't gonna happen." Daryl said simply. "I aint goin anywhere without Rick. Or Carl as a mattera fact. Kids grown on me like a fuckin parasite."_

_"Rick is my husband." She growled flashing her ring._

_"You act like the rules of the old world still apply. Even then I think the Omega trumps the Beta."_

_She glared at him. "You Omegas are just freaks of nature." She hissed, trying to hit as low as possible. "Men shouldn't be able to bare children."_

_Daryl growled as he slowly stood up to face her. "And what you think that a disloyal bitch like yourself deserves to have a noble man like Rick? He tries to do whats right to keep us safe. I don't see you comin up with any ideas, yet you seem perfectly happy to eat the meat that Rick and I catch an' happy enough to sleep in the safety that we fight for." He hardly saw her hand raise before it caught him across the face with enough force that he knew he would have an imprint of her hand._

_She stood there glaring at him, her entire body shaking. "You don't get to speak to me like that you white trash piece of shit. Do you honestly think that if it weren't for the world ending Rick would give you a second glance? You'd just be another body thrown in the cells and he'd have nothing to do with you."_

_Daryl went cold at that and she had a look on her face that read that she thought she had won. He felt Rick before he saw the man and he began to curl in on himself like he used to. He saw the sharp look in Rick's eye and watched as Lori went back into the lodge. Glenn and Maggie had walked in with their haul and Daryl moved to lean back against the wall._

_"Daryl?" Rick asked as he lifted the Omega's face and looked at the mark._

_Daryl pulled his chin out of Rick's fingers. "Ain't nothing."_

_"she hit you." He said softly, his voice low._

_"Been hit before, ain't nothing."_

_Rick shifted so that he had Daryl boxed in and made the Omega look at him. "What did she say?" He asked._

_"Just spoke the truth that's all." Daryl muttered, his heart pounding in his chest. Rick was the only person who could crowd into his space like this without the Omega lashing out...but still even he had his limits and Lori had ripped him open and exposed his biggest fear. He wondered if they had met before if Rick would even give him a second glance. If he had met Rick when Rick was happy with Lori...would he still have his Alpha? Apparently the question was showing on his face because Rick's own features smoothed out into a gentle look as he cupped Daryl's face gently._

_"Daryl...how many times do I have to tell you that it dosen't matter?"_

_Daryl groaned. "It does." He said looking miserable._

_Rick sighed then. "What did she say?"_

_"That if we had met before all this...you wouldn't give me a second glance. She's right, you were a cop an...an I ain't no better than a criminal. Shit my brother's a dealer." He refused to look up at the Alpha until he heard that growl. He looked up to see Rick's eyes a dark and stormy blue. He felt his Omega side start to come out and he tilted his head back, exposing his throat to his Alpha._

_Rick had brushed a gentle kiss to Daryl's neck, they hadn't mated yet and Rick hadn't laid a mark on Daryl. "Daryl..don't do that. don't bow down to me like that. You're more than what you think you are." And then Rick had kissed him, slow and sweet showing Daryl without words just how much the Omega meant to the Alpha.  
_

"Daryl?" Rick asked, shaking the other out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"We need to move. there's a bunch of walkers heading this way."

Daryl nodded and shouldered his crossbow, following his Alpha out the door and he hopped onto his bike and lead their little caravan away somewhere safe.

~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::

They had found it, a place that looked like a sanctuary...well it would be once they got rid of the walkers. Daryl had never been more happy to see fences, towering stone walls, and barbed wire in all his life. They had cleared the yard and secured it against the walkers from the inner yard and outside of the prison. they had set up a small makeshift camp for the night, Rick walking the perimeter and Daryl standing on top of the overturned bus. He watched the fences, occasionally looking back to Rick who paced around the length of the yard, looking for weaknesses. He heard something light clunk onto the bus and looked down to see Carol putting a bowl on the metal and climbing up.

"Brought you some dinner." She said as she stood up on the bus with him, holding out the bowl.

Daryl shouldered the crossbow and nodded as he took the bowl and then watched her rotate her shoulder. "Ya alright?"

"Underestimated the recoil of the gun, shoulders a little sore." She muttered.

Daryl licked his fingers clean and handed her the bowl before making her turn around. He used his finger tips to find the tense muscles and work the kinks out. He watched as she relaxed and he felt a small smile on his lips. While Rick and him were still exploring what they were to each other, Daryl still had his friends in the group Carol being at the top of the list. He had found a kindred soul in the battered woman, having been a victim of his fathers drunken abuse more times than none over the years. He could see her starting to come out of her shell, like he did when his dad finally kicked it. He had convinced her that following Rick was the right choice, she trusted him enough to follow him and he saw that she was slowly starting to trust Rick again. "Better?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah...better." She smiled at him, looking past him to see Rick pacing the fence. "Go talk to him...he looks like he needs you, I've got watch."

Daryl smiled gratefully at her and he hopped down, moving to where he saw Rick pacing. He laid his hand on Rick's shoulder and made the man turn to look at him. "Rick, you've been pacin this area for hours. if there was anythin wrong with it youdda found it by now."

Rick sighed. "Just...cant let my guard down. I see how tired everyone is...wanna find a safe place."

Daryl simply nodded. "I get it, ain't gonna fault ya for that." He said simply.

Rick turned to look at him fully, their faces lit by the light of the full moon. He watched the other man and lifted his hand to brush some of the scruffy hair out of Daryl's face. "I just....need to find somethin, need you and Carl safe." Rick knew he was being an irrational Alpha at this point but with his Omega there and his pup...he needed something more than the flimsy houses that they have been in. He cupped Daryl's cheek in his palm, delighted int he way that the other leaned into his touch. "Sorry...I know I'm being stupid...but...guess this world's just drivin my Alpha nature up more than normal."

Daryl nodded. "It's ok...ain't gonna complain but I'm gonna be by your side no matter what. Ain't gonna let this world take ya out, Carl neither." He said softly as he leaned into Rick's touch.

"We're gonna have a talk once we clear that place out in the morning, once we get in those walls we gotta figure out what we're gonna do." He said.

"With what?"

Rick gave him a look. "Ya arent stupid Daryl, you know what I'm talking about." Rick pulled Daryl to him. "I ain't gonna do things half-assed with ya Daryl. I wanna make sure I claim you as my Omega fully....just in case you get separated from me. It's too dangerous to worry about Alphas on top of Walkers. Only if you want me to though...I will do anything to keep you safe."

Daryl shivered and looked into Rick's moon-lit eyes. "Ok...we'll talk when we are safe."

Rick nodded as he leaned his head down and kissed Daryl softly before leading them over to where Beth was singing softly and they told the rest of the group what their plan was.

~~::::~~:::::~~:::::~~::::~~:::::~~::::~~:::

Andrea trembled as she tried to suppress her coughs. She had been sick all winter, being taken care of by an Alpha she had met on the road. Michonne had nursed her back to a state of semi-health, and kept her safe with her skills with her sword and the two pet walkers she used as pack mules. They had been walking when they saw a military copper go down. They had gone to see if they could help someone or if they could scavenge anything. While Michonne had tied up her walkers someone else had shown up. Andrea smelt several Alphas as she tried to keep her coughs from drawing their attention. She felt Michonne's hand on her back, a heavy and warming presence as the dark-skinned Alpha as her lungs tried to take in air. They watched as one of the Alphas had jammed his knife into a man's head, effectively putting him down. Andrea covered her mouth with her hand. "T-They just killed someone." She whispered.

Michonne nodded as they watched a couple of walkers show up. She cut a sharp look as the group of Alpha's before them began to kill them. Michonne and Andrea heard the walkers that they kept on chains start to get restless and Michonne growled softly as she stood up and cut them down without so much as a second thought.

Andrea watched as the male who seemed to be the head Alpha stop and listen for any movement before telling his men to move out. They waited and began to move when they heard the sound of a gun's safety being turned off. "Uh-Uh, hands where I can see 'em. Now why don' ya turn round..nice and slow." Andrea felt her heart pound in her chest at the sound of a voice she never thought to hear again. She slowly turned around and came face to face with the person behind them. "Holy shit....Blondie." Merle Dixon laughed as he used something attached to his arm to kill a Walker that had walked up. He smirked as he spread his arms wide. "How bout a hug for yer ol' pal Merle?" He chuckled as she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something really bad is going to happen in this chapter...it's taken me a couple of days of fighting myself about it but it's going to be worth it for what I plan on doing.

Rick and Daryl woke up with the sun. T-Dog and Glenn had been on watch over the night and they were all still alive. Rick rolled over to face Daryl, he reached out to brush some of the younger man's hair away from his face. Daryl cracked his eyes open and looked at the Alpha. "S'early." He muttered, shivering slightly in the early morning sun.

"I know." Rick sighed as he brushed his cold fingers against the Omega's hand. "Cold too."

Daryl nodded as he curled closer to Rick. "are you up for clearing out the inner yard?"

"Don't matter if I'm up for it, gotta do it. need it cleared." The Alpha sighed.

Daryl simply nodded again as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Ricks. "Im with you." He said softly

"I know."

Daryl leaned back to yawn loudly and he stretched, his arms over his head and his back bowed in a way that was extremely enticing to the Alpha. He groaned letting his head drop to the ground. "Daryl...you are killing me." He groaned softly.

Daryl rolled his eyes at the Alpha. "Well keep it in check. We have a place to clean out." He said as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He watched as the rest of the group began to push themselves up.

Rick had his team, himself, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie, the young Alpha was good at taking orders and she didn't mind taking orders from another Alpha as long as she was able to keep her Beta safe. They had formed a tight circle, Rick yelling about keeping formation. T-Dog broke it once to grab a riot shield and Rick would have applauded the others idea if it hadn't been for the walkers in Riot gear coming at them. Once they locked up the other gate and they made sure the area was clear of Walkers Rick whistled for the rest of his family to come up. He watched as Beth and Carol helped a sickly and pregnant Lori up to them. He had to look away as the guilt became to much, while he knew their bond was broken there still wasn't anything that stopped Lori from wearing her wedding ring, even though he had tucked his away to give to Carl one day when the Alpha was at his maturity. Lori kept trying to be close to him, but he had made it clear, they were done and he only put up with her because she was Carl's mother. His eyes took in the group before they moved into the cellblock, everyone looked tired and haggard. He tossed up a prayer that this was going to be their new home. Inside wasn't so bad, a couple of walkers in the cells but it was secure and both himself and Daryl had a set of keys. They removed the walkers, cleaned up the yard, and did what they had always done. The sun had started to set and everyone was gathered in the small rec room area of the cell block, talking and discussing what their next move was.

"There's bound to be a cafeteria, it looks like this place got hit hard first...might even be something in the hospital wing."

"What about an armory?" T-dog asked.

"that'll be outside the prison, but not far. We could easily check it out." He glanced up looking for Daryl when he saw the man hunched over, his arms around his middle against one of the far walls. He instantly lifted his nose to scent for any problem, hoping and praying like hell Daryl didnt get bit when he wasn't looking. He walked over and reached out only to have Daryl flinch away from him. "Daryl?"

"D-Don't touch me." He rasped, coughing violently.

Rick ignored him as he crowed the Omega against the wall and began to look him over, he couldnt smell or see any bites and Daryl was shaking. "Hershel!" He yelled for the older Alpha.

Hershel walked over and looked the Omega over. "He ain't bit." He said, his voice rough as he scented the air around the snarling Omega. "Ah, there's the problem. How long ya been on suppressants son?"

Rick was in shock when Daryl lifted pain filled blue eyes to him, eyes filled with both pain and shame, before flicking to the old Alpha. "Since Rick joined the group." He muttered softly and flinched as a fresh wave of pain swept through him.

Rick's eyes went wide. "That's over a year!" He yelped as he gripped the Omega by the shoulders. "You told me you didn't get your heats anymore." He growled, more angry at himself than at Daryl. Daryl let out a pained whimper and flinched at the anger in Ricks tone, looking as if he were bracing himself for a punch. Rick instantly deflated, cooling his temper as he looked at Hershel. "What do we do?" He asked.

"It's gonna take a couple of days for the suppressants to get out of his system. He's gonna need to go through his heat...you're his Alpha so you're going to have to stick around him...be ready for it when the heat hits. and it's going to hit him hard." Hershel looked from Rick back to the group. "I can handle them...you need to take care of this, be his Alpha." The older man's tone was firm, remind Rick very much of his own father who was an Alpha. Rick bowed to the older man, knowing he was right and he wasn't scared to admit that even at his age Rick still needed some guidance. "Good, we'll do some light scavenging, check out some of the other prison and we can handle what comes our way."

"Yes Alpha." Rick said, bowing to the older Alpha.

Hershel rolled his eyes. "I'm not Alpha here son, you are, I'm just stepping up because you need to take a moment to step down. You get to have your place back once you've settled down." He said as he pushed them to the cells. "I'll send Beth in with a bag of water, towels, and a change of clothes." He said.

Rick nodded, not really paying attention as he handed the keys to the cellblock to the older Alpha and picked up the slightly protesting Omega and he walked them through the cellblock. He followed his instincts, taking the high ground and the farthest cell back. He set Daryl on the bed and brushed his hair from his eyes. "When was the last time you took the suppressants?" He asked quietly.

Daryl groaned as he wrapped his arms around his middle and curled in on himself. "D-Day before yesterday." He whispered. "M...'M sorry I lied....D-don't le-leave me Alpha." He begged, his hand reaching out for Rick.

Rick took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Ain't gonna leave Daryl, but after this...we're gonna talk." He said. He wanted to know why Daryl lied about his heats and what possessed him to keep taking the suppressants. He remembered back in school, when talking about Omega biology, that the reason the suppressants were made were to help an Omega keep control of themselves so that they could find a mate and still live a good life. They weren't meant for long term use, the problems that occurred from the pills could render an Omega infertile. The thought of his mate harming himself made Rick hurt and he kissed Daryl softly. "Tell me what you want from me Daryl," he ordered softly.

"Want you Rick...mate me, mount me, knot me whatever...jus want you. Always wanted you." Daryl trembled, his skin flushing and Rick finally caught the first scents of the heat from Daryl.

Rick nodded. "Whatever you want." He said softly.

~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~:::

Outside the cellblock Lori watched as Hershel was loading up a bag for her husband and Daryl. "Why would you do that?" She asked him softly, her arms cradled around her distended belly.

"Daryl is an Omega...can't let him suffer when his Alpha is right there." Hershel said as he shooed Beth away with the bag, reminding her not to get to close. He turned his eyes back to Lori. "What you and Rick had is best to be left in the past. This is what any good Beta should know, an Alpha who finds his Omega is going to be with that Omega even if the Beta doesn't want it. Rick's made his choice." He glanced at her belly. "And so have you."

She growled at him. "My choice is to be with my husband."

"A husband that no longer wants you. We are Alphas Lori, not bound by your Beta laws. Back before the laws past after the Vietnam war Alphas governed themselves. I stand by those old ways and that's what I'm doing now. I'm takin care of the group while a young Alpha sees to his Omega. That is how it has to be now, we need to stick together and if you can't do that then I'll have no choice but to turn you away. We need to be strong, even your boy sees that. He's going to learn from Alphas how to be an Alpha, and a better Alpha than the man you broke your bond for." Hershel said and got up from his seat to walk over to where Carl was talking with Maggie and Glenn.

Carl looked up at the old Alpha and tipped his hat back. "Is Daryl gonna be ok?" He asked.

Hershel laid his had on Carl's shoulder and squeezed gently. "He'll be just fine, now we need to do what we can to make this place secure, get things ready. Might do to hunker down here for a couple days while your daddy gets his mind and heart settled."

Carl nodded, "Ok...we can lock that door over there and the one back in the cellblock, keep the keys on us, switching them out with the watch, and walk the yard a couple of times. get the cars up here too."

Hershel nodded, feeling a slight sense of pride at the young Alpha he had saved. "That sounds like a fine plan Carl."

Carl looked back to see Beth walking in again and his eyes traveled to his mother. "Let's keep mom and Beth inside here...they can do the smaller work of getting us set up here, Carol and T-Dog can be one team, Glenn and Maggie another, and that leaves you and me. We'll keep an eye in here while the other four will work outside as well as figure out a run in a couple of days depending on how Daryl and dad are feeling."

The old Alpha was impressed, the boy had gone from lying in a bed on the brink of death to a strong and careful Alpha pup. "Alright, that is a good plan and we will follow that until your dad comes back."

Carl nodded as he looked to see Glenn and Maggie agreeing. He felt a sense of pride that their people were trusting him and that he could make his dad proud. "Lets go and get the cars then. Hershel and I'll open the gates while you four drive the cars up." He said as he began walking to the door, everyone moving off to do their jobs that they had been assigned.

~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~:::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~:::

Rick had thanked Beth for the bag before shooing the young Beta away, making sure the girl hadn't seen the naked Omega on the bed. The small area of the cell was starting to fill with the scent of Daryl's heat. Rick grabbed the bag and dragged it into the cell closing the door behind him with a solid thud. He had stripped himself of his shirts and his boots, leaving himself in just his jeans. He knelt by the Omega's head and slid his hand under him and he lifted his head, placing a bottle of water at the others lips. "Drink." He ordered softly.

Daryl whined but drank the water down, his head pressed heavily into the Alpha's hand. He pushed the bottle away and reached out for Rick, whimpering as his skin flushed with the heat. "Rick..."

Rick leaned forward and brushed a kiss to his lips. "Shh Daryl...it's gonna be ok. I'm gonna take care of ya, gonna make you feel good." He promised as his fingers danced over the hard planes of the Omega's stomach, tracing the hard lines and soft dips. He could smell the slick from the Omega and it made his mouth water. He drew his lips down the column of Daryl's throat, paying attention to flick his tongue on the pebbled nipples of his mates chest. Mate...the word bounced around in his head and he could feel the heat it caused in his belly. That's what this was going to be, it was going to be a true mating. Alpha and Omega coming together, just as they were intended. He nosed along Daryl's skin, enjoying the small sounds coming from the normally stoic man, he pushed Daryl's legs up and felt his breath catch in his throat at the puffy and slick hole of Daryl's most private place. He heard Daryl whine and he soothed him with a soft kiss to his thigh. "It's alright darlin," he cooed before he trailed his tongue down to swirl through the slick, a deep growl coming from his chest as he heard the high pitched whimper from the redneck. He began to lick and nip at the entrance and growled as he felt Daryl's fingers tighten in his hair.

Daryl arched his back, seeing stars as the smallest touch. He had dreamed (and fucked himself) of Rick doing this to him. He could smell their combined scents and it was driving him insane. "Rick." He panted, his chest heaving as he felt waves of heat wash over him as the last of the suppressants burn away. His heat hit him with a blinding force and he could feel Rick lap up the slick his body produced. He was normally embarrassed by it but the sounds of Rick's pleased growls and snarls made him tremble as he let himself be moved in a way that helped give the Alpha a better angle. He felt one of Rick's fingers slide into him along side his tongue and his back bowed as his lips let lose a loud moan. Rick was quickly taking the Omega apart, exposing every little thing about him and he was glad that it was Rick doing it.

Rick watched as Daryl opened himself completely to him. The Omega was laid out before him and he could see everything, the fear, the hope, the need, the want, and most of all he saw Daryl. He saw the challenging and cocky Omega he had began to fall in love with over the last year and he slid in a second finger, smirking at the curse that earned him. He worked Daryl over quickly, getting the Omega prepared for their mating. He moved up his body to look down at him. "How do you want this Daryl?" He asked him softly, his fingers brushing Daryl's bottom lip and smiling in delight as the man's tongue darted out to chase the taste of himself on his own lips.

Daryl pushed at Rick so he could shift and move to his hands and knees. "need it like this." He rumbled softly, his voice low and wreaked making Rick's cock jump.

Rick draped himself over the Omega's back and he slowly slid into him, their moans echoing in the cellblock but Rick couldn't bring himself to quiet both of them. He lapped at the area of Daryl's neck where the mating gland was but he didn't do more than brush his lips over it. He heard Daryl's whine and he chuckled. "Shh Darlin, it's ok."

Daryl pushed back against him. "Fuck me already, wanna feel ya. Been waitin to long and this feels better than I dreamed." He panted rocking his hips between the mattress and the Alpha above him. "P-Please Alpha...Please Rick." He begged.

Rick moaned as his mind shut down and he acted on instinct, rocking himself into the warm wet heat of the man under him. He growled as he felt Daryl clench around him. They had wanted this for to long and he could feel the coil of heat in his belly. He growled against Daryl's neck as he gripped the Omega's hips and his thrusts became wild. "Daryl..." He tried to warn him.

Daryl whimpered and let his head fall to the side, exposing the long curve of his neck. "M-Mark me Alpha." He begged.

Rick moaned loudly as he sank his teeth into the others neck, breaking the gland that would bind them as mates as he slammed himself deep into Daryl, feeling his knot lock them into place. He felt Daryl's own release as the Omega let out a high pitched keening sound, and it triggered his own release as he filled the man under him. Rick let out a soft moan as he hugged Daryl to his chest and he tipped them over so that Daryl was between him and the wall, safely protected from an irrational danger that was only in the Alpha's head.

Daryl huffed a laugh and settled to his side with his back pressed firmly against Rick's chest. "Shit..."

Rick nuzzled his neck and nodded. "Yeah...that was intense." He said softly. He could feel the bond solidify in his mind and he could practically feel the fear and the uncertainty of the Omega. "Daryl it's alright, I want this...I want this with you." He reassured the younger man.

"Fuck...gonna have ya in my head now?"

"Nah...just gonna always know when you aren't feeling the best. I won't be intrusive with the bond Daryl, you're still your own person. But we'll be stronger as a whole and I'll always know that you're ok." Rick said softly.

Daryl nodded as he felt the solid presence that was Rick within his mind. It was comforting and not overbearing like he had always thought it would be. A thought occurred to him and he looked at Rick over his shoulder. "You aren't going to make me wear women's clothing now are you?" He asked, his fear apparent over the bond even if it didn't show on his face.

Rick propped himself up slightly to look at Daryl, minding his knot still buried inside of him. "What gives you that idea?" He asked.

Daryl cast his eyes down as he tried to turn in on himself, like he always did when he didn't want to talk about something. "Nothin." He muttered.

Rick stroked his hand over Daryl's hair. "Hey...it's alright, I ain't gonna do anything to make ya change who ya are. I cant help ya if ya dont tell me what's wrong."

Daryl sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I wasn't born to a Beta....my 'mom' was an Omega." He said softly. "My old man was a fuckin mean old Alpha...would beat on me an Merle and his Omega. Never called him anything but that, 'Omega do this.' 'Omega do that.' 'Omega bring me my beer.' made him dress in womens clothing, always called him her, never let him grow a beard or cut his hair." Daryl trembled at the memory and the fear in his head that that was going to be him now that he was mated. But he only felt Rick's reassuring presence and the soothing hand down his ribs, over the scars on his body.

"I'll never do that to you Daryl. You are and always will be Daryl. I love that you could throw me away if you wanted, the way you can take care of yourself, I love that you are you. I never dreamed in a million years to have an Omega, and I feel very lucky to have you. You are Daryl, just Daryl but now you are mine." He said softly as he kissed his neck and shoulder. "I'll never ask you to do something you don't want. I'm going to make sure that you know that, we are equals in this." He said softly, lacing their fingers together to lay them over Daryl's rapidly beating heart. "Rest now...we have until my knot goes down to get some rest." He said softly.

Daryl nodded as he felt the soothing entity in his mind, the new bond of his Alpha and he drifted into the first restful sleep he'd had in his entire life.

~~:::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~:::~~::::~::::~~:::~~:::~~:::

Lori listened to the howls of bliss and pleasure that came from her husband and Daryl and she glared down at her belly. "I should have kept those pills down." She whispered softly as she laid her head on the table, wishing she still had Shane around.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a little dehydrated and a bit on the thin side, but with a few days of rest you should be right as rain." A kind faced Beta said with a smile.

Andrea was hardly listening, her eyes glued to Merle who was chatting away with some of the Alphas from earlier, waving his...prosthetic?...as he told a story that seemed to amuse the men. He seemed to notice and he smirked at her. "Ya like that?" He grumbled at her. "A gift from yer lil fuck buddy, Officer Dickhead. how is he by the way?"

"I don't know." She said softly, the subject of Shane still a touchy one. "I got separated when I was trying to save Carol. I have no idea who survived."

Merle's face fell. "So Daryl-"

Andrea's heart ached for the elder Dixon. "I-I heard the roar of your bike when a walker landed on me." She said softly.

Before Merle could say anything the Alpha from earlier walked in, setting the silent Alpha in the corner of the room on edge. He nodded to the doctor who left the room and he smiled. "You're looking better Miss-"

"We want our weapons." Michonne growled.

"You can have them...on your way out the gates." He said firmly, his tone making the dark skinned Alpha bristle, ready to snap.

Andrea quickly intervened. "Who are you? Why are you keeping us prisoner here?"

The man lifted his hands and looked around. "There are no bars on the windows or doors. You are free to go."

"But armed guards at the door." Michonne muttered.

"We are simply keeping our people safe. We don't know you-"

Andrea quickly tried to defuse the situation. "Merle knows me." She said quickly.

The unnamed Alpha looked at the Beta who shrugged. "Oh you were part of the group that cost Merle his hand. We found him nearly bleeding to death outside of a walmart." He snorted. "Hardly a glowing review."

Andrea looked at Merle for help but watched as the man simply shrugged and she really wanted to strangle him.

The Alpha watched the exchange. "Why don't you rest here a couple of days. It's best not to go out there when vulnerable."

"What about what we saw you do?" Michonne challenged. "We saw you desecrate those soldiers bodies. I can't trust someone who disrespects the dead like that." Her voice was low and filled with that Alpha growl.

The man looked surprised. "They would have turned-"

"They weren't bit." She spat

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Andrea asked him, feeling the dread in her heart as she tried to swallow around the lump in her throat.

"Even if you die of natural causes you turn. Everyone is infected."

~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~~:::::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~::

Three Days later Daryl groaned as he tried to shift under and away from the confining heat that was Rick Grimes. He grunted when Rick simply tightened his arms around his waist. "I swear to god ya don't get off me Imma shove an arrow in yer ass." He growled and when that didn't work he pinched the Alpha's side.

"Sonuvabitch!" Rick yelped as he rubbed his side, glaring at Daryl. "What was that for?"

"Ya wouldn't get off and I gotta take a piss." The redneck said with a smirk. "Told ya to get off me."

Rick rolled his eyes as he rolled off the Omega, putting his back against the wall. He watched as Daryl start to move, taking pride in the Omega flinching slightly as he sat up. "How do you feel?"

"Other than I feel like I've been driving Merle's bike for a month solid...ok." He admitted softly, his hand coming up to brush the mating mark on his neck. "My heats usually last a week...guess the suppressants made it burn hotter and quicker than normal." He said with a shrug.

Rick watched him. "Or it could be-"

Daryl laid his hand over Rick's mouth. "Say it and I swear I'm gonna lock ya outta my cell tonight."

Rick smirked at him. "Ya said ya didn't want a cell, you were gonna take the perch." He said his voice muffled by Daryl's hand before he nipped at his palm, making the Omega yelp.

Daryl glared at him. "Ain't the case now, doubt you wanna have everyone see when ya knot me iffin we get frisky 'fore bed." He watched as a flush crossed the Alpha's cheeks, glad he could at least make him blush. He went to stand up, making a face at the twinge of pain in his ass as well as the feeling of 3 days of slick and cum between his cheeks. He shuddered lightly as he went hunting through the bag for a change of clothes, grateful for the others for helping him through this...but more so them accepting that Rick was his Alpha and that he needed the other man. He felt an irrational surge of sappy emotion and he felt the tears prickle in his eyes. As if on queue Rick was there, wrapping his arms around Daryl and nuzzling the mark gently. "Damnit...ain't no woman don't need ta be cuddled." He growled.

Rick simply snorted and nipped the mark lightly, making the Omega groan softly. "Maybe you should take it easy..."

"'M fine." Daryl grumbled. "Jus...feelin tha after affects of tha heat...makes me feel more sappy than normal." He muttered.

Rick nuzzled him. "Ya don't have ta hide anythin from me darlin."

Daryl twitched under the affection and the nickname. "Will ya...let me be for a bit?" He asked quietly.

Rick looked at him for a moment before he nodded. "Whatever ya want Daryl. I get that this has been more than your used to. I'll be down with everyone in the rec room...seeing what they've all been up to." He said as he got up and donned his clothing. He lifted Daryl's chin with his fingers and rested his forehead against the Omegas, a soothing gesture that seemed to do more for him than a kiss. "Don't disappear on me...need you here."

Daryl took in the soothing scent coupled with the firm hold of the bond in his mind. "Ain't goin no where."

Rick smiled as he pressed a kiss to Daryl's forehead, taking delight in the face the other man pulled as he heard him mutter something about not being a child. He turned and left the cell, walking out to where everyone was talking quietly, though Glenn and Maggie were missing. "Morning everyone." He rumbled and grinned as he saw his son jump up and run over, looking mighty proud. "Well, ya look like the cat that ate the canary. What happened while I was taking care of Daryl?"

"Hershel let me take charge!" Carl said happily. "I got to organize the supply run, set up the rounds for the prison and even got the cars up here." the pup seemed to bounce with the pride at finally being treated like an Alpha and Rick looked past him to see Hershel nodding.

Rick smiled and laid a hand on his sons shoulder. "Well, lets sit down and tell me all about it." He said, he felt a tingling at the back of his neck and looked to see Lori glaring at him. he was paler than he remembered...and was lacking the baby belly. His eyes went wide. "What happened?" He asked, his voice sharp and he saw Hershel flinch slightly.

The old Alpha sighed softly. "Lori had collapsed outside the day Daryl went into heat...There was alot of blood Rick...she was having a miscarriage. Thank god that Beth and Carol are the same blood type as her. I had to cut the baby out of her. Had to use the last of the medical supplies we had, Carl was organizing a run to get more." He sighed shaking his head. "Don't go blamin yourself Rick...with how bad the winter was for us and with the stress of this world and not having a safe place to rest...it was bound to happen. Lori was also so painfully skinny."

Rick felt as if he were doused with cold water. "And the baby?"

"It was a boy." Carl said softly. "Smelled like Shane too."

Rick sat down heavily. Even with his best friend gone it seemed he still got the last laugh. Rick let out a breath slowly. "Alright...alright I'll talk to her."

Hershel reached out and laid a hand on Rick's arm. "Best be careful son...she seems to have gone into herself. She's lashed out at Carl."

Rick turned his eyes to his son and saw the long claw marks on the side of the pups face. He lifted a hand and brushed them, watching the pain in the young Alphas eyes and he sighed. "Why don't you go on back to what you were doing. I'll take care of this." His face slid to his 'Alpha Mask' as Lori often called it. He walked over to her and knelt down. "Lori."

"Finally found your bitch huh? Can't even be bothered to come when I was cryin for ya." She muttered, glaring daggers at him.

Rick growled at her. "You knew I couldnt. And Daryl isn't my bitch, his my mate."

"I'm your wife! I even went so far to mate with you like you wanted." She snapped at him.

"You know that it's not the same. Our marriage could break or be improved if I ever found my Omega. But as I told you before...you broke the bond. Even then...you don't have the gland to truly solidify a bond." He paused as he tried to reign in his emotions when he felt Daryl's worry over their bond, he sent back soothing emotions to keep the Omega calm. "You had no right to lash out at Carl. He was doing what an Alpha was supposed to and you lashed out at him. We've lost enough, we don't need to ruin what we have left." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Lori I need to know that you aren't going to lash out at anyone. We have to stick together, Carl needs us both."

Lori looked ready to say something when Daryl walked into the room and her face darkened. "He's got you and your bitch now. Just leave me be." She snapped, pushing Rick away.

Rick gave an exasperated sigh as he left her where she was and walked over to where Daryl was leaning over the table to look at something Carl was showing him. He looked back at Rick, his eyes showing what his face wouldnt. "Everything ok?"

"As they're going to be." Rick said pressing his side to the Omegas. "Lori-"

"Carol told me...caught me as I was walking out here." He said his eyes showing that Rick didn't have to talk about it.

Rick gave him a small smile glad that they could read each other. "Now...what do we need to do?"

"Well...we haven't gone exploring anywhere really yet." Carl said showing his dad a map of the prison he had found in the guard tower. "We can go through that door there and make our way through Solitary Confinement. We're in C-block now and all the blocks are connected through Solitary and they lead to a central yard as well as the cafeteria and the boiler room."

Rick looked at the path his son traced. "Alright. Carl you hang back here with Carol, your mom, and Beth, you did a good job and now you can take a break. I'll take everyone through the path you traced and be back before you know it."

Carl nodded before he looked up at Daryl. "You ok to go?"

Daryl's eye twitched as he cast a glare at the younger Grimes. "Dont ya start in on me too. Can still kick all ya'lls asses blindfolded." He growled making the younger Alpha smirk. "Punk." He muttered.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Alright, Carl go get Maggie and Glenn and let them know we're ready to get a move on." He hurried the boy out and Hershel went to go and talk to Carol and Beth. Lori thankfuly had moved back into the cells leaving the newly mated pair alone. Rick sighed as he felt suddenly weary of what was going on and he leaned against the table.

"Rick..it ain't yer fault." Daryl said softly.

"I know...but...I have no idea what to do with her. She's Carl's mother and we can't just turn her away." He raked his fingers through his hair. "And..and if you are pregnant Daryl...I don't want her to hurt you. She's not the woman I married all those years ago." He admitted softly.

Daryl sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around Rick and rested his head under Rick's chin, his ear pressed against the steady heartbeat in Rick's chest. "Ill be there for you..whatever you decide." He promised softly.

Rick couldn't stop the smile on his face as he hugged the Omega close. "Ya know...this is the most I've heard you talk in the whole time I've known you." He teased, laughing as Daryl bristled and pushed him away and he saw the blush on his face.

"Fuckin Alpha asshole." Daryl muttered going over to where his crossbow sat and he began to load himself up for their trip, though he was secretly pleased that Rick was teasing him and smiling.

~~:::~~:::~~:::~~::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~::~~:::~:::~~::~~::

Rick really should have known that shit was going to go south. This world...it gave you a little hope then knocked you flat on your ass before you had time to blink. He looked at Hershel on the bed, the man was clinging to life as Carol and Lori tended to him. Maggie was a wreak and Glenn had no idea how to help, then there was the issue of the prisoners they had found. one of them was an Alpha who had the same sense of wrongness about him, the other three were Betas. He had agreed to help them clear out their own cellblock, stipulating that Rick and his family got half of what was left in the cafeteria. Rick had himself, Daryl, and T-Dog leading the prisoners, teaching them how to kill Walkers and hey stopped in a junction, a washroom. he looked to the Alpha, a crazed looking man who let his eyes linger to long on Daryl. he growled as he held the keys out to him.

"Open it."

"Fuck no man." He growled, shoving the keys back at Rick.

"You want this cellblock? Then you open those fucking doors." Rick growled. "You are gonna open those doors and you are gonna do it one at a time. We need to control this." He said as he stepped back. He watched as Tomas, snarled and turned the key in the lock. It was only a split second and Rick couldn't do anything as the convict ripped open both doors letting several walkers in. "I said one at a time!" He yelled.

"Shit happens!"

Rick snarled as he saw his mate and his friend thrown into danger again. He snarled as he took down a walker only to have another thrown on top of him by Tomas. He heard Daryl yell for him a second before a familiar arrow planted itself into the walkers head. The walker was thrown aside and he was hoisted up to his feet by his very pissed off Omega. He nodded at the look in Daryls eyes and they finished getting rid of the walkers and he walked to the crazed Alpha who gave him a smirk. He walked closer to him, Daryl handing him the keys as he walked past his mate.

"Sorry man...it was comin at me."

Rick's hand tightened on his weapon. "Yeah...I get it. Shit happens." He smirked as he quickly brought the weapon down, splitting the depraved Alphas head open.

"No!" the slim Beta, Andrew, yelled.

Rick turned to him to see the Beta taking off down the hall and he looked at Daryl and T-Dog who had the other two on their knees, the blonde convict, Axel, sniveling. "Watch them!" He yelled as he took off, the need to keep his people safe pushing him into action. He chased the convict down until the man ran outside into a yard where a few walkers were stumbling around. Rick paused in the door and smirked as he quickly shut the door and watched as Andrew ran to him.

"C'mon man! let me in!" The kid screamed, attracting the attention of the walkers.

"Better run." Rick chuckled as he locked the door. "They look hungry." He felt a sick pleasure at the panic on the betas face before he took off the other way. Rick walked back to see Daryl pacing, kicking at the occasional body. 

"Ya kill 'im?" He asked.

Rick shook his head. "Ran out into a buncha walkers, left him there...told him to run."

Daryl nodded. "They said that they had nothin ta do with that fuckin Alpha." Daryl spat, glaring at Tomas's body.

"Please sir, ya gotta believe us." Axel begged. "We we ain't violent like them other guys. I-I like my pharmaceuticals an...an Oscar here's in for B&E an he ain't even good at it."

"Just shut up Axel...Looks like he's already made up his mind." Oscar said, a slight glare in Rick's direction.

Rick watched them for a moment and he sighed. "We're gonna keep our agreement." He motioned for everyone to follow him and they found their way to the cellblock, Axel and Oscar going a little green at what they saw. Rick left them the key to their cellblock and turned away with Daryl, T-Dog stopping to say a few parting words before everyone went their separate ways, Rick desperate to get back to their cellblock to check Daryl over and make sure his Omega was ok.

~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::

Carl watched as his dad left with the convicts to go clear out a cellblock for them. He was in charge again, being the only Alpha around. Hershel was laying on a bed, pale and looking like he was hardly breathing. His mother had to perform CPR on the old Alpha to keep him breathing and now her and Carol were talking quietly about how they needed medical supplies or they were going to lose him. Carl turned to see Glenn standing at the door, his fingers on his knife, Maggie was with Beth in the young girls cell, they were praying. He felt the heavy weight of the keys at his side and he lifted them to look. While his dad was busy with Daryl he had done nothing but looked at the map of the Prison he had found...he knew by heart which hall he had to take to get to the hospital wing. Slipping away quietly he left through the back door, making sure to close it silently and locking it securely. He swallowed down the fear in his throat and fell back on his instincts. He remembered what his grandpa had always told him, _Remember Carl, an Alpha is always strong and always sure. Never back down from a decision you know you have to make. Do whatever it takes to keep your family alive and_ _happy, and remember to always pay your debts Carl. A man, Alpha Beta or Omega is measured in how he repays his debts._ He knew the old Alpha hadn't exactly been talking about this but Carl knew what he had to do. He had to get whatever medical supplies he could find and bring them back, if it meant helping Hershel he'd do it. He owed his life to the old man and if he could save him...Carl was going to try. He found the hospital wing easily, there were a couple of walkers inside the locked doors and Carl slipped in, locking the doors behind him to keep himself safe and he quickly fired off a couple of rounds, thankful he now had the silencer on his gun. He moved to a cabinet and found that there was still supplies inside.

Carl let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he quickly piled up a bag with what he could get. He would tell his dad about it and they could come back for the rest later. He quietly opened the door and slipped back out going the way he came until he got to his new home. He ran to the cell where Carol and his mother were tending to Hershel. "Look!" He said proudly as he dropped the bag.

Carol gasped as she began to go through the bag. "Where did you get all this?" She asked him, her eyes showing just how grateful she was as she began to clean and tend to Hershel's leg.

"The hospital wing. I grabbed what I could-"

"You went by yourself?" Lori asked sharply.

"Someone had to go, I made a call." He said stubbornly.

"You could have been killed." She snapped.

"There were only a couplea walkers. I can handle it." He growled.

"You're still a boy! you should have-"

"I'm an Alpha mom, I can handle it." Carl snapped as he left the cell. He was walking past Maggie and Beth when Maggie stopped him. He paused to look up at her and he felt the slight blush on his cheeks at her watery smile.

"Thank you Carl...thank you." She said softly, drawing the young Alpha into her arms.

He blushed even hotter when he felt Beth's arms go around him too and he was caught in a tight hug between the Greene sisters. "Was nothing." He muttered.

Maggie pulled back and brushed her hand over her cheeks. "it was everything Carl...you may have just saved his life."

He squirmed uncomfortably when he saw his dad and the other two walk into the cellblock. "Dad!" He yelled as he ran over.

Rick hugged his son close and he nuzzled his nose into the boys neck, taking in his scent. It was changing every day and he knew that Carl was starting to go through his maturity. "How was everything here?" He asked softly.

"Hershel...he stopped breathing but mom did CPR...he's ok now."

"Your son." Lori growled as she walked out, cleaning her hands of blood. "decided to go to the hospital wing alone."

Carl puffed up in his own defence. "Hershel was dying...we needed medical supplies and I knew where to go. I didn't take any chances and there were only a couple of walkers, nothing I couldn't handle." He said, looking up at his dad, hoping like hell he didn't dissapoint the older Alpha. "I was doin what Grandpa Grimes always said...I owe Hershel a debt for saving my life."

Rick blinked down at his son and nodded. "I understand Carl, but next time...don't go anywhere alone-"

"Daryl goes hunting alone." Carl pointed out.

Daryl bristled. "I ain't a kid-"

Rick groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Alright alright, no one goes anywhere alone. Not anymore." He said, his tone broking no room for argument. He saw Lori snort as she went back in to check on Hershel and Rick looked down at Carl. "You did good son." He said giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Carl beamed up at him before he yawned. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep." He said tiredly, giving his dad another hug, and even hugging Daryl, before he moved off to the cell he claimed as his own.

Daryl stiffened at the hug but let it happen before he looked at Rick. "Ya ain't gonna stop me from huntin." He growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Rick chuckled. "C'mon, lets make some rounds and figure out our next move." He said moving to the other side of the cellblock to check over the plans that Hershel and Carl had made.

~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~:::~~::~~::~~::~~:::~:::

Woodberry was amazing, at least in Andrea's eyes, a safe haven from the hell outside the walls. Alphas patrolled the walls, while the Betas of the small town helped each other with chores and the gardens, there were even a few Omegas. Michonne said she didn't trust the town, Andrea couldnt help but be angry at her companion, the place was safe and they could contribute. They had sat down with the Alpha from before, he was simply known as The Governor and an Omega named Milton, for breakfast. The Omega was interested in the walkers that Michonne had kept and he watched as her friend had stormed out. She tried to apologize but the Governor simply brushed it off with a charming smile that made Andrea's insides melt. She looked between the two as she sat with them.

"Are you two-?"

"Mates? Yes. I was fortunate enough to find Milton after all of this began."

"So any children?" She asked him.

"Oh no, not yet." The Governor laughed softly smiling at Milton's blush. "It'll happen when it happens. So Andrea, how are you liking Woodberry?"

"Its...it's amazing. I want to help, I'm not used to not doing anything." She said with her own smile, the Alpha's mood was infectious. "Its a place worth protecting."

"I'm glad to hear you say so Andrea, We'd be happy to find ya a place. Wouldn't we Milton?"

"O-oh yes...any contribution would help." He said softly.

After she had finished breakfast Andrea had found Michonne in the room they were staying in and she found the Alpha packing. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm gettin the fuck outta here." She said shortly as she began to sling her pack over her back. "This place and that Alpha smells wrong."

"I think you just don't want to stay in one place. This is the safest we've been-"

"I can smell somethin wrong with that guy. He's faker than those dildos they sell for Omegas." She snorted. "Are ya commin or not?" She asked the Beta.

"I'm staying, this is something-"

"So you'd chose a warm bed over a friend?" Michonne asked, she shook her head. "Hope ya'll can be one big fuckin happy family." She said as she pushed her way past the Beta, who followed her. Down at the gates Michonne looked up to see Merle lounging. "I want my weapon. I'm leaving."

Merle opened his mouth to say something when a stocky Alpha interrupted. "We're gonna have to check with the Governor. We ain't heard anything bout anyone leaving."

Michonne turned to Andrea with a look that said I told you so when Merle stepped down holding out Michonne's sword. "Whelp, guess somthin just got lost in communication." He said smoothly.

Michonne took her sword and glared at him before turning to Andrea. "Guess this is it."

Andrea felt saddened at her friend leaving and she sighed. "I'm sorry." She watched as Michonne snorted and left through the now open gates. Once they shut she looked at Merle. "Guess I'm stickin round."

"Good ta have ya Blonde." Merle chuckled. "thanks again...fer tellin me where I could probably find Daryl. Need ta know ya know? Gotta know iffin I need ta put him down." A look of pain flashed across the Betas face. "How was he? After he didn't find me?"

"He was...he was taken care of. Rick....Rick was there for him, making sure he was ok."

Merle snorted. "Good old Officer Friendly. You'll haveta tell me over a beer what happened." He said. "But after guard duty." He went to climb back up to his perch and she moved off to find the governor.

Merle watched her go when his walkie crackled to life. "She leave?' The Governor asked over the static.

"Yessir." Merle said.

"Go after her, either bring her back or kill her I don't care, take Tim, Crowely, and Gargulio."

"But sir-"

"Remember our deal Merle." He growled dangerously, causing the Beta to stiffen. "Am I clear?"

"Yessir." Merle said as he put the walkie away. He looked at Michonne's quickly retreating back and sighed as he got down to do what he was ordered to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I made Lori miscarry is because I really like the idea of Judith being Rick and Daryl's baby...I cant help it! Because I'm kinda going a whole different way since Daryl and Rick are mated Rick isn't going to lose his mind with Lori's death like he did in the show. So please no one hate me for this, but this is just how I feel like doing things.


	4. Chapter 4

Merle sighed as he walked along the path with the three Alphas. Two of them were full grown, the last had barely popped his knot. He walked silently, wishing he was back tracking with Daryl or hell even Rick. A slight smile crossed his face, Officer Friendly couldn't stay silent in the woods worth shit but he was damned amusing to watch, trying to get as close as possible to Daryl to learn to do what the Omega had been taught to do. He paused as they stopped to see a bunch of walker parts on the ground. "Tha fuck is this?"

The Alphas began talking among themselves before the young one piped up. "It says 'Go Back.'"

"Huh?"

"Look..the arms spell out the G...the legs the O and that's a back."

Merle blinked before he let out a bark of laughter. "Seems like she sent us a biter-gram." He was pleased by the Alphas spunk, she was a breath of fresh air after the stagnant life that was Woodberry. Hell she reminded him of Daryl a little bit and he missed that. "C'mon boys." He smirked as he walked them through the woods.

A fight broke out, thats what it was Michonne got the drop on them, killed Tim and Crowley and took off, but not before she got clipped in the leg. He watched as she ran into the woods, greatful that she had gotten away. "C'mon." The kid yelled, running after her.

Merle growled as he followed the stupid kid, they got ambushed by walkers and after taking them down Merle had to stop the kid from running after her. "Shes in the redzone kid. we're just gonna go back and tell the Governor that she's dead."

"But she killed Tim and Crowley!"

"I ain't dyin cause o' some bitch. She's walker bait."

"I ain't lyin to the Governor."

Merle rolled his eyes. "Then I'll just do it myself." He said as he brought his gun up and shot the kid in the head. He looked in the direction that Michonne had run and he chuckled. "Hope ya find yer way." He said as he turned and went back down the path, going back to the only place he had to call home now. Once back at Woodberry Merle was pulled into Milton's labs where he poked and prodded around until the Governor arrived. Milton watched him and sighed.

"You let her go."

Merle stiffened as he turned to look at the Omega. Milton was the epitome of every Omega he had met besides his brother, always waiting for an Alpha's direction, never really having a back bone, it made him sick. "Dunno what yer talkin bout." Merle snorted.

"Hes not going to like it."

"Ain't gonna kill someone jus cause some Alphas got a bone ta pick over whos got tha bigger knot." Merle snorted under his breath. He looked at the Omega. "You gonna say somethin bout it?"

"N-No..." Milton stammered. "I...I agree with you....she's not a threat."

Merle snorted. "Stop snivlin...shit Daryl'd beat ya blind fer actin like such a bitch." He muttered, he watched Milton flush and he arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with ya?"

Before Milton could answer The Governor walked in, "you find her?"

"Yeah, she killed Tim, Crowley and Gargulio though." Merle said folding his arms over his chest. "Got her good, left 'er fer the biters."

The Governor nodded. "Good...well get back to your jobs. We're having a party...to welcome Andrea." He turned on his heel without so much as looking at Milton and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Merle watched as Milton began to remind him of his own 'mother'. He felt a pang of something in his chest and he stepped closer. "Milton?"

The Omega looked startled as he looked at Merle. "What?" He asked, instantly going defensive.

Merle raised his hands. "Don't mean nothin by it, but yer mated ta him and he aint even bonded ya yet."

"Times like this are dangerous."

Merle snorted. "ain't stoppin my brother." He said.

Milton gave him a sharp look. "You dont know if your brother is dead or alive."

"Gotta have faith. My brother was startin ta fall fer an Alpha...a damned good Alpha. Wouldn'ta ever left 'im wit Officer Friendly otherwise." Merle looked Milton over. "Yer pregnant..."

Milton paled. "Don't say anything...please...I'll give you whatever you want do anything you want just don't say anything." Milton begged.

"Ain't gonna say a thing." Merle said, reaching out to lay his hand gently on Milton's shoulder. Course he'd deny that he was being all soft to anyone who asked. "Ya jus gotta help me...If I find my brother...ya gotta help me git outta here." He looked at the Omega sternly. "You know that the Governor wont be lettin me outta here easily."

Milton watched him and nodded. "As long as you don't tell anyone..."

"Course."  Merle nodded to him before he left to go and get ready for the party, knowing that the Governor had something special set up.

~~::::~~::::~~::::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~::::~~:::~~:::~~:::

A week....Daryl laughed to himself as he listened to Hershel cause a fuss with Carol for making him stay in bed. Daryl was sitting in the cell he now shared with Rick, after nearly passing out in the sun during his watch Rick had used his Alpha voice to make Daryl go and lay down. He huffed another laugh as he rolled an arrow between his fingers. He looked up at the ceiling of their cell, their scents still lingering from his heat and he let it sooth him. Daryl moved to roll over onto his side when the movement made his stomach roll and he gagged on bile in the back of his throat. He groaned, it had been like this for days, he felt sluggish and sick and was worried that he had caught a bug or something. He groaned when he heard someone tap on his cell bars. "Go 'way," he muttered.

"Not happening son, came to take a look at you." Hershel's voice drifted to him and he lifted his head to squint at the other man. He was leaning heavily onto some crutches that Maggie had found on a run. "Now, ya gonna let me look at ya?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Guess I don't gotta choice."

Hershel laughed. "Rick just wants to make sure you're ok." The old Alpha smiled as he moved into the room and sat on the chair that they had kept in their cell to prop up on their weapons and whatever other uses they had for it. He motioned for Daryl to move closer and the Omega sighed as he complied, groaning softly as he felt his stomach roll again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I ate a fuckin sick squirrel." He muttered.

Hershel rolled his eyes at the surliness of the Omega and he used his hands to check a few things. When he pressed lightly into Daryl's middle the Omega let out a yelp and curled into himself.

"Daryl?" Rick asked as he ran into the cell.

Hershel rolled his eyes at the newly mated pair and held up his hand to stop Rick from doing something stupid. "He's fine Rick, just a little tender 'round he middle."

Rick moved to sit next to Daryl, his arm slipping around the Omega as he rested his forehead against Daryl's shoulder. "Does that mean-"

"Don go jumpin ta conclusions." Daryl grumbled.

"Only one way to find out. Glenn and Maggie are going on a supply run tomorrow, for now just rest." Hershel pushed himself up into a standing position and he left the cell.

Daryl groaned. "Fer the love of fuck let me outside Rick." He begged his Alpha.

"Daryl it's still hot-"

"Rick Imma start shootin arrows inta the walls. I'm feelin alright...please...jus need ta get out."

Rick looked at him for a moment before he nodded. "Alright...we'll go and walk the perimeter. Check the fence for holes." He said with a small smile against his mark on Daryl, it had started to scar over and he felt a little bad after seeing the scars on the man's body, but Daryl had told him that the scar Rick had made was supposed to be there so Rick made sure to pay it any kind of attention when they were alone. While their family knew that they were mates Daryl wasn't comfortable with them showing off their bond outside of their cell. Rick understood and kept their contact to touching of the arms or Daryl patting him on the stomach before a run. Rick didn't mind, he enjoyed that Daryl didn't try to push their mating into everyones faces like Lori always did when they first got married. Everyone knew Rick and Daryl were mates but it was business as usual, securing the prison and planning runs. The only time they ever acted on their mating was at night or if there was a close call with a Walker and they needed to reassure each other that they were ok. Lori seemed to have calmed down when she realized that Rick and Daryl were fully mated and their bond solid, though she avoided them and stuck close to Hershel and even reaching out to Carl more now. Rick walked with Daryl out to the yard, pausing when his mate made him stop. "What's wrong?"

Daryl motioned with his crossbow over to the prisoners who were now in between the gates and Maggie and Glenn walking away from them.

"They said they couldn't be in that cell block anymore. told them they'd have to leave then."

Daryl watched them. "Guess it's fer the best."

"Would you let them stay?"

Daryl sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "I dunno man...I coulda been one of 'em ya know? Hell only thing keepin me outta a place like this was Merle takin tha blame fer everythin."

"Would you let them around Carl or Beth?"

"Hell no! But...sendin 'em 'way? Does that make us any better than tha Walkers out there? Oscar don't seem so bad, Axel neither....and ya heard what Axel was sayin bout why they were in here."

"You believe them?"

"Didn't smell a lie." Daryl said with a shrug.

Rick hummed as they slipped between the two sets of fences to check the area for holes and breaks, killing a couple of Walkers that were banging on the fence. He thought over what Daryl had said, he hadn't smelt a lie on the other two, but he was ever the cautious Alpha and always looking out for his family. Glenn, Maggie, Carl, Beth, Carol, Hershel, Lori, and now Daryl they were all his, his to protect, and his to watch out for. He was disturbed out of his thoughts by the sound of a siren blaring and he heard the yells from his family. Rick took off without thinking, knowing that Daryl was behind him. "Carl! Carl!" He screamed as he ran.

Daryl watched his Alpha take off, his own senses filling with the Alphas fear and dread but he pushed that to the side to stop at the fence where Oscar and Axel were watching, worry and fear in their eyes. "Do you know what that sound is?" He snapped at them.

"I-It's the alarms for like a prison break, if the prison is compromised those alarms go off." Axel stuttered. "I-I don't know alot 'bout it. Oscar worked in the boiler room-"

Daryl had heard all he needed to. He ripped the gate open and motioned for Oscar to follow him. "Lets go." He yelled as he ran up after Rick. Oscar going with him. He skidded to a halt when he saw Beth and Hershel in one of the cadges around the stairs. He saw Rick looking around for Carl. "Where's Carl?"

"I dont know!" Rick yelled as he shot out the speakers.

Daryl looked to see Glenn killing walkers at the closed gate to the courtyard. He ran up to where Hershel and Beth were standing. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine." the old Alpha panted. "You gotta turn that sound off, it's going to draw more of them in."

Daryl nodded and began to turn away when Beth spoke up. "Lori, Maggie, and Carl ran that way." She said pointing to their cell block.

"Carl and Maggie can take care of Lori, we need to shut everything off. C'mon." He motioned for Rick and Oscar to follow him. "Show us where to go."

Oscar nodded as he took off at a run, eager to help and show that he could be trusted. out of the corner of his eye he saw Axel moving to stand next to Glenn, taking care of the Walkers in the other yard. He lead them down into Solitary and yelped when they turned a corner and nearly ran into a herd of Walkers. "this way!" He yelled turning and leading mated pair into the boiler room. Once inside he slammed the door shut, helping the Omega keep it closed as the Walkers slammed against it.

"Where is it?" Rick yelled.

"The kill switch is on the last one, flip the switch down and It'll turn off the generators!" Oscar grunted as he tried to keep his body against the door.

Rick ran around until he found the switch and he flipped it off only to have an axe come down by his head. He let out a yelp as he fumbled for his gun as the skinny Beta from before, the one that he had thought got eaten by Walkers in the other yard, began to swing wildly. Rick grunted as he lost his footing and fell back, his gun sliding from his grasp. He grunted as the crazed Beta fell ontop of him and they began to struggle for the gun.

Oscar saw this and felt Daryl nudge him. "Go help him, I got this!" He yelled as he dropped his crossbow and slammed his body against the door. Oscar saw them scrambling for the gun and he quickly grabbed it, lifting it as both Alpha and Beta got up.

"Shoot 'im man!" Andrew yelled, "We can take back the prison."

Oscar watched as Rick looked at him, his blue eyes pleading and Oscar made the choice to shoot Andrew in the head before handing the gun over. The door was slammed shut and Oscar watched as Daryl flew to his Alpha, burring his face into the other mans neck. Rick's fingers slid into Daryl's hair and they held onto each other, letting their bond sooth them into knowing that the other was ok. While being a Beta Oscar could never understand the bond between them but he knew that he had made the right choice. He watched as Rick looked at him again and he felt his heart quicken.

"You shot one of your own for us..."

"Aint gonna let him kill people to take over a place. The living needs to stick together." Oscar said with a shrug.

Rick nodded. "Yes....we do." He smiled at the Beta as he nudged Daryl to grab his bow. "Lets go and check on everyone, then find a place for Oscar and Axel to stay."

Daryl nodded at his Alpha and picked up his bow. They fought their way back to the yard and found Hershel, Glenn, Beth, and Axel waiting for them. Rick walked up and embraced every last one of them, even Axel. "Where's Carl? And Maggie and Lori?"

"Or T-Dog and Carol?" Daryl asked.

Glenn shook his head, looking panicked. "I dont know." He said softly.

"Rick!" Maggie's voice drifted to them and he looked to see her leaning on Carl, both were bloody and Maggie was limping.

"Carl!" Rick ran over and dropped to his knees before his son as Hershel, Beth, and Glenn all embraced Maggie. He nosed his son's neck. "Where's Lori?"

Carl sniffed as he rubbed his eyes, the tears evident on his face. "M-Mom...she...she got bit...told us to go." He whimpered.

"I fell, twisted my ankle good and Lori grabbed my gun-" Maggie tried, but Rick was up, a distressed look on his face.

Daryl watched as Rick's emotions washed over him, guilt, worry, pain, and anger flooded him. He knew that Rick felt something for his ex-wife and Daryl couldn't find himself to be jealous as he watched the man fall to the ground. He knew Rick still cared about Lori, They had been together half their life and had a son together, it was something Daryl couldn't stop but watching his mate in pain left the Omega not sure what to do. He then watched as Rick jumped up, taking the machete from Maggie and he ran into the cellblock.

~~:::~~::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~::::~:::~~::~~:::~~:::~~:::

Rick felt Daryl's confusion over their bond but he was so lost in the waves of pain and guilt and anger. He was guilty over how everything went down with Lori, guilty that he had never gotten the chance to sit down and talk with her, tell her he understood, that he didn't blame her for Shane. Angry that one man had made everything they had tried to build collapse around their ears. He cut his way through walkers, following the path that Carl had said they had taken, Walker after Walker fell before him, none even getting close enough to touch him. He found his way into the last place anyone saw Lori, instead of finding her all he found was a blood trail and a Walker with a distended belly slouched against a wall, it gurgled weakly at him and Rick shoved his gun into it's mouth and shot it, before he removed his knife and began to cut it open. He found bits of her clothes and her bones, and even her wedding ring but not enough to truly bury. He fell back against the wall, a sob caught in his throat as he turned her bloody ring over in his fingers, not truly seeing it...his head only snapping up when the Phone rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days later, Andrea walked around Woodberry during the party, it reminded her a lot of the block parties she used to attend as a kid with Amy...Amy, she wished that her sister had lived long enough to see it. She felt a pang of longing for someone she knew, a friendly face she could chat with. Andrea found herself missing Michonne, they had grown close during the winter and Andrea found herself enjoying the Alpha's company. She wondered if the woman was safe somewhere...or dead. She was to good to let herself be turned into a Walker. She was startled out of her thoughts as Milton walked over and gave her a glass. She took it and smiled as the cold drink chilled her hand. "Ah! It's cold!" She laughed rubbing it against her neck.

"Yes...the Governor seems to think that it's a necessary use of the generators." Milton mumbled as he sipped his drink. "He wants to impress you."

She blinked at him. "Impress me?"

Milton nodded. "He finds you...interesting. Compelling." The Omega sighed as he scratched his nail along the edge of his cup. "He wants to make sure you'll stay."

"Oh...Milton I'm not interested-"

"Andrea!" The Governor's voice called making her jump and Milton's face shut down. The Governor smiled as he looked between them. "I hope Milton's showing you a good time."

"Oh, yes of course. We were just talking about the party. I was telling Milton how it reminded me of the block parties when I was little. My sister would have loved this." She said, trying to cover up their earlier conversation.

"You had a sister?"

Andrea nodded. "Younger, her name was Amy. I lost her outside of Atlanta." She said, even though it had been almost a year it still hurt to talk about her.

The Governor nodded his understanding. "Milton why don't you go and check on the entertainment for tonight? I'll show Andrea around."

Milton looked between them and nodded. "Yes Alpha." He said softly as he turned and walked away.

Andrea watched him go, she'd only known a few Omegas in her life, Daryl being one of them and a boy she knew in high school. Daryl was crass but strong in his own right, he made himself an equal of everyone he met, even challenging Shane on occasion. The boy in school..he ended up killing himself, and Milton reminded her of the boy, shy and sweet with an overbearing Alpha. But as she looked at the Governor she couldn't see him being abusive, the man gave of himself to bring the small community together.

"Andrea?" His smooth voice brought her out of her thoughts and she simply smiled.

"I'm sorry, I was in another world."

"Understandable. I was asking that you not take Milton's cold shoulder to heart. He's very weary of new people and he doesn't believe in using the power we have for things like this. But people need a bright spot in these dark days. They need a sense of normality." He said as he waved and smiled at people who walked around them. "they need it. It's what separates us from the barbarians some people have turned themselves into."

Andrea nodded. "I agree."

He gave her a brilliant smile, his blue eyes sparkling. "I'm glad you do. You are in for a treat tonight."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Any hint at what it is?"

He laughed softly. "No, i think that you will really enjoy it though."

"Tease." She laughed as she started to walk away. "Oh by the way, what is your real name?"

He smirked at her. "I never tell."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Never say never." she laughed as she walked away.

He watched her go and he smirked. She was interesting, strong and sure, and tonight would be a test to see if she could be of any use to him. she also reminded him a bit of his late wife. While Milton may have been his Omega he had no desire to be emotionally involved with the other man. His tastes were for women, beautiful, kind, and strong women. Of course he was an Alpha and he could do what he pleased.

"Governor." Martinez walked up. "Got somethin ya might wanna see."

The Alpha nodded and followed the other Alpha to the not so picturesque area of Woodberry. Inside he found Merle standing guard at a door, growling at anyone who dared get close. "What is this?"

"Aint gonna let anyone go in there and fuck that kid up. Kid's part of my old pack, ain't gonna let ya yuppies try ta do anythin ta him."

Martinez growled at the Beta. "Stand down you sack of shit. I don't see you guarding the girls door."

"Girl?"

"Found two of them, boy and girl. They were at that general store over on Main street."

"What were they doing?"

"No clue, both have been pretty tight lipped when it came to answering our questions. Merle saw us bringing the boy in and he started going crazy, talking about pack and shit like that. No one's had a 'pack' in over 100 years."

"Fuck you ya beaner." Merle growled at the Alpha. "Glenn's a good kid! May be a chinaman but he ain't done nothin to us."

The Governor looked over the growling Beta. "Then you can get information out of them, but you do it our way Merle. These people are a threat to everything we are. You swore yourself to this community, what better way to show us that you are with our 'pack' now?" He asked.

Merle felt his stomach drop and he knew that he had to do what the other man said, because there would be another guard in the room. If he wanted any chance of finding his baby brother he'd have to do what the Governor said. He walked into the room Martinez at his heels, he watched as the Alpha closed the door with a loud thump and Glenn's head shot up.

"M-Merle...holy shit....you're alive!" Gelnn's eyes lit up, while Merle and Glenn hadn't been the best of friends at first their time at the farm had made the kid grow on Merle.

Merle hardened his face. "Yeah, no thanks ta officer Meathead. How is he by the way?"

"D-dead....Rick killed him, said he had to that Shane was gonna kill him."

Merle felt sympathy for Officer Friendly, he knew the man tried to cling to what his life was before but even a Beta could tell when one Alpha had lost his shit. He could feel Martinez at his back. "Now Glenn, ya gotta tell me what were ya doin at that mini-mart?"

Glenn's eyes went hard. "No. Get him out and I'll talk to you all you want."

"Ain't gonna happen kid." Martinez growled.

Merle took in a deep breath before he smacked Glenn across the face, he instantly regretted the betrayed look in the young kids eyes but he pushed it back, falling back into the place he used back when his dad used to beat on him. "Who were you with?" Glenn glared at him defiantly and Merle sighed, kid wasn't going to make it easier on him, he just hoped like hell if Daryl was alive that his brother would forgive him for this. An hour later, and Martinez releasing a walker on the kid, the Governor walked out of the other room with Maggie by the arm, her skinny arms trying in vein to keep herself covered. She looked wide eyed at Merle as the Governor brushed past them and pulled a gun, pointing it at her head.

"You're gonna tell us where you are holed up."

"Maggie!"

"Glenn don't say anything." Maggie said, her eyes cutting a glare at the Governor.

"I'm not playin boy, tell me or her pretty brains get splattered onto the wall." He threatened turning the safety off with a click.

"The prison! We've got a group at the Prison!" Glenn yelled, he gave Maggie a regretful look, but he couldn't let anyone hurt her.

The Governor looked surprised. "Well..that was easy. How man Alphas?"

"three...Maggie, and two others." Glenn said, his eyes watching the gun at his Alpha's head.

The Governor smirked as he all but threw Maggie at him. He turned to Merle and nodded. "Good job Merle, you guard them I'm going to take Martinez and tell everyone what we know."

Merle watched them leave and he turned to where Glenn was taking his shirt off to give to Maggie. "Glenn..." He started but the kid was up in a flash and laying him out on the ground.

"What the fuck Merle?" He hissed.

Merle rubbed his jaw and spat out the blood in his mouth. "Nice hook kid." He muttered, "Glenn-"

"Ya let a fuckin Walker lose on me after keeping me tied to a chair." He snarled.

The door opened and another Alpha popped his head in. "Merle, out here gotta talk to ya bout something."

Merle sighed, throwing another regretful look at the Beta, watching him as he tended to the young Alpha girl.

~~:::~~::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~::

Daryl paced as he waited for Glenn and Maggie to get back. He was waiting on them to bring back a test. He was still not able to stand the smell of cooking meats, squirrel and rabbit being the worse. He sighed as his fingers drummed against his crossbow, he knew in the back of his mind he was pregnant, but he wanted the test to be sure. He wondered if Rick would still let him hunt. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw Rick dragging someone up the path, it was a woman and he ran over to let them in. "What the hell?"

"She was at the gates." Rick said softly. "She's covered in walker guts and carrying a basket filled with the supplies we sent Maggie and Glenn out for." He pushed something into Daryl's hands. "You go and take that, I've got this."

"You sure?" Daryl asked, he had just pulled Rick back into himself. He remembered when he found his Alpha screaming into a phone, begging for Lori to forgive him. He had taken the phone gently and used their bond to bring Rick back to them. They had stayed down there while everyone cleaned up the prison and left them alone. Daryl spent two days bringing Rick back to him, and of course got reprimanded for not eating, but once he had Rick in the showers he didn't hear the Alpha complaining. Daryl took the test and walked to the bathrooms, he pissed on the stick and set it on the sink to wait, his mind drifting back to the day he was showering with Rick.

_Rick groaned as Daryl shoved him into the showers and turned on the water. The Omega had stripped them of their clothes, tossing Rick's away because they were caked with sweat, grime, and blood and he slid under the water spray with him. The water was cool, but with the Georgia heat it was bearable. He gently began to clean Rick's skin, his fingers tracing over the hard lines on his Alpha's chest. He nuzzled into Rick's neck, opening the bond to the other._ _"Rick...ya gotta come back." He whispered softly.  
_

_Rick's hands moved to his back and drew his nails down the Omega's back gently. "D-Daryl?"_

_"Thats right." He said softly as he kissed the Alphas neck lightly._

_"Lori...I couldnt...she was eaten...I don't know if...." Rick sobbed into Daryl's neck. "God...Daryl I rushed in there...and and I didn't even give a thought to you...to what we have-"_

_"Hey it's ok...I understand." Daryl said softly. "She was yer wife man....can't just erase years of yer life." The Omega did understand, he wasn't hurt that Rick ran in to try to help his ex-wife, he was upset that Rick had done it alone. "Was worried bout ya...ya cut yerself off from the bond...couldn't feel ya...was scared ya died." He admited._

_Rick pulled back and looked at him. "I-I'm sorry Daryl..." tears were in the Alphas blue eyes and Daryl sighed as he hugged Rick close under the water. Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist, letting the bond open up again and he felt everything Daryl had felt. Understanding, worry, and love...that made his heart skip a beat. He felt his cock swelling and cursed at his timing only to have Daryl laugh softly. "What?"_

_"Seems like someone wants to play." He snickered, even as he felt the first beginnings of slick at his ass. He knew it was wrong but his body was craving his Alpha's touch. He had been so worried that he had lost his mate and now he wanted to know that his mate was there with him. He leaned up and captured the Alpha's lips in a light kiss, only to have Rick press against him and push him up against the wall. Daryl moaned as Rick quickly took over the kiss, lifting one of Daryl's legs up and brushing his cock against his slick hole. "F-fuck." He panted as he let his head fall back against the wall as the Alpha moved his lips down to lick and suck at Daryl's neck. Daryl moaned, the sound echoing off the walls as he slowly sank onto the Alpha's cock._

_Rick hissed as Daryl took control, sinking onto his cock the beginnings of his knot brushing against Daryl's stretched hole. He nipped at Daryls mating mark, making the Omega moan again as he drew his hips out and pushed back in. He felt over the bond how much Daryl needed this, needed to be reassured that his mate was alive and alright. His hand drifted down to stroke Daryl's stomach lightly. "I'm right here Daryl...ain't gonna leave ya again. I'm sorry." the Alpha panted as his hips picked up the pace and he felt his knot swelling even more at the clenching heat of his Omega._

_Daryl gripped Rick's shoulders hard as he bore down, wanting to feel the stretch that would follow the Alpha's knot going into him. He gasped at the slick pop of Rick's knot sliding into him and whimpered as he ground his hips, clenching around the Alpha. "R-Rick." He panted. He rolled his hips, rocking against Rick as the knot swelled and Rick's hand slowly began to jack him. He gasped as his back arched and he came in stripes on both of their chests, his hole clenching tightly around Rick's knot and his pleasure bouncing over their bond. He heard Rick gasp and felt the Alpha's seed fill him, he felt their bond solidify again and he nuzzled into Rick's neck while the Alpha licked and nuzzled at the mating mark._

_"This was a bad idea." Rick chuckled. "Now we're stuck like this for a few minutes."_

_"Worth it." Daryl muttered...until the ice cold water began to slide down his back and he gripped Rick's arm hard. "Fuck!" He yelped making the Alpha laugh as he shut off the water and moved them to the ground, sitting with his back against the wall and his Omega in his lap._

Daryl chuckled lightly at the memory when someone walking up behind him startled him out of his thoughts. His hand went to his knife and he turned to see Carl looking at him. "Shit...say something next time, damn near got yer ass fuckin killed." The Omega growled.

"I called for you. Dad needs you." He saw the test in Daryl's hand. "Are you?"

Daryl looked down at the test and felt his stomach drop, there was a small little plus sign in the window. He shoved it into his pocket and looked at Carl. "C'mon."

"Daryl..."

"Ya aint my Alpha kid. Don't worry bout me, gotta get back to yer daddy and I'll tell everyone at once." He said as he pushed the young Alpha out ahead of him. They walked to where Rick was snarling at the new woman and Daryl caught wiff of unfamiliar Alpha. The woman was glaring at Rick and Rick was on edge with her. "Tha fuck did I miss?"

"She says that our people were taken."

"By who?" Daryl snarled at her.

"Aint gonna tell ya, I'll show ya, but I ain't gonna tell ya." she growled at them.

Rick's lips went into a thin line. "Fine. We'll go, but you're going to explain to us what happened on the way there."

She gave a curt nod and walked out into the yard.

Rick scrubbed a hand over his face and he looked at Daryl. "Feel like going out?"

Daryl nodded as he grabbed his crossbow from where it was resting and slung it over his back. He nodded at Rick, deciding to push the issue of the test off until they got back. "Lets get goin, we got pack mates to bring home."

~~::::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::

Rick cursed as he slipped through the side of the fence, Oscar had gotten clipped in the shoulder, Glenn was barely holding it together and Maggie was shaking like a leaf. He looked up as the others slipped out too, waiting for Daryl. "Where's Daryl?" He asked.

Oscar shrugged his good shoulder. "Was behind me, he shoved me over." The Beta said.

Rick growled as he caught sight of Michonne. He grabbed her and threw her against the fence. "Where the fuck were you?" He snapped.

"Takin care of something." She growled back.

"Because of you my mate is still in there." He let her go and looked at Oscar and Glenn. "Ya'll get back, I'm going to get Daryl."

Maggie stepped up. "I'm going with you."

Rick nodded. "Fine. Oscar get these two back to the car. If we arent back by sunrise get back to the prison and get everyone ready to move. I don't want ya'll stayin there if shit goes wrong." He tossed another glare at Michonne. "Ya better hope I find my mate, if I don't and he's dead you better be prayin so am I." He growled as he slipped back into the Chaos that was Woodberry, Maggie right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats it! We're done! at least with this one. Next story is going to be the longest one yet. Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time my Freaky Little Darlings.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with this story it's going to flip flop between Woodberry and the Prison, just like in the show but each event is going to go down a little differently than what we saw on the show. It's the joy of writing a fan-fic.


End file.
